While faster computing devices and more powerful smartphones are always appreciated, technological development is not limited to producing electronics that are smaller, faster and/or more functional. Technology may also be employed to improve the quality of life for those that may be suffering with physical infirmities. For example, developments in prosthesis design may improve the situation of people that are missing limbs, new drugs and improvements in existing remedies may provide more promising outcomes for patients suffering with serious conditions, new surgical tools and/or procedures may help to improve, or even save, the lives of patients, etc. At least one area where substantial benefit may be realized from technical advancement is vision correction. Glasses, contacts and laser surgery are examples of the most readily known varieties of vision correction, but these corrective measures may only address very basic vision problems.
For example, depth-related issues in a person's vision are very difficult to accommodate. A person with only one eye would not be able to perceive depth. In monocular vision both eyes are functional but used separately. For example, a patient having a monocular vision impairment may have adequate vision in one eye with very limited to no vision in the other. As a result, the patient may be unable to discern depth. A patient experiencing monopsia has medically normal eyes but still cannot perceive vision three-dimensionally. Even though a patient having no depth perception may employ different visual cues to perceive depth information, the effectiveness of depth cues may be limited to only a few scenarios such as motion parallax, depth from motion, perspective viewing, and relative size of objects. Moreover, losing the full use of both eyes may be accompanied by the loss of peripheral vision on at least one side of the body. These changes in vision may affect how the brain perceives its surroundings. For example, the loss of binocular vision may negatively impact balance and postural control to an extent that injuries may occur as a result of losing balancing or incorrect posture may become permanent, especially in children.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.